Mental Telepathy
by sin2cos21
Summary: First fanfic please R


Mental Telepathy

Disclaimer: Hell I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy, but DAMN… anyheck, Dissidia Academy was inspired by meru-chan of deviant art.

* * *

In the classroom of Dissidia Academy; the class president, The Warrior of Light, was making an announcement:

Warrior of Light: "Next week our professor will not be able to come..."

Rest of the class: "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the back of the room Bartz whispered to Zidane "Phew! That was close, I still don't get why professor Sephiroth likes giving us all these tests"

Zidane whispered back "Me neither but at least we won't have to worry about this one"

"I don't know" put in Tidus "Maybe it has something to do with _him_ being here" he added glancing at Cloud, the student that professor Sephiroth, for some reason, hated with a vengeance.

WoL: "But…"

Class: "Uh-oh…"

Bartz: "What the heck could he possibly have in mind?"

Zidane: "Don't know… but this can't be good"

WoL:"As this class' president and the head of the student council, I believe it is my duty to ensure that we do not miss any activities"

Tidus whispered to Bartz "What do ya think he's gonna do, Substitute?"

Bartz: "Pray he doesn't, he's unforgiving"

WoL: "I have requested that I be allowed to give the test and observe the class…"

A loud groan came from the class.

Tidus: "Geez, doesn't this guy have a life."

Zidane: "I don't think so."

Bartz: "let's just hope Professor Sephiroth didn't agree to this."

WoL: "luckily… the professor was more that happy to allow me to do this job."

Bartz: "There goes our hope of getting a break from all these quizzes."

WoL: "I expect you all here on Monday ready for the test, class dismissed"

And with that WoL leaves the classroom; and the students begin leaving.

Tidus walked over to Zidane and Bartz to see what they were talking about.

Tidus: "So guys what do ya intend on doing now… with the test and everything."

Bartz: "I don't know, I mean these tests have a reputation for being extremely hard."

Zidane suddenly had a strange look on his face that easily got Tidus' and Bartz's attention.

"What do you have in mind?" Bartz asked.

"Well…" Zidane began mischievously "I've been doing a little reading, and I think I've come across something that might help us."

"I hope you're not planning on cheating." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Firion and Cecil.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zidane.

"If I had a guess," replied Cecil "it would that mischievous look on your face."

Zidane sighed and pulled a face "Come on guys, just because I have a look on my face doesn't mean I'm planning anything."

"The smile on your face says otherwise."

Firion: "Just try not to get yourself into trouble."

With that the two of them left.

Bartz: "So, as you were saying Zidane?"

Zidane: "What? ... Oh! Right the plan let's talk about it later at my house at say seven."

Bartz: "No problem."

Tidus: "I've got football practice at six so I might be a little late."

Zidane: "Sure just make sure you show up."

With that the three friends went their separate ways, meanwhile in the corner of the room two people watched the trio.

Squall: "What do you think those morons are up to now?"

Cloud: "Don't know… but I don't really care… so long as it doesn't get us into trouble again."

Squall: "Hmp… whatever I'll be going now."

With that Squall turned and walked out the door.

Cloud sighed heavily, knowing full well that anything those three cooks up usually leads into trouble.

"_Just hope this one doesn't get me into trouble_" he thought.

Tidus hurried towards Zidane's house, practice had taken much longer that he had expected it was almost eight.

Finally he reached his friend's home and knocked on the door.

Zidane's voice called out "Who is it?"

"It's me sorry if I'm late."

Zidane opened the door "it's all right come on in!"

Tidus entered his friend's home.

Tidus: "Is Bartz here?"

Zidane: "Yeah he arrived here at around six."

Tidus: "So what's this great plan of yours?"

Zidane: "Let's talk about it in the living room"

They entered the living room and Tidus saw Bartz looking concerned.

Tidus: "What's wrong Bartz?"

Bartz turned to him, looking grim "Well… I think Zidane's plan is a bit impossible"

"Come on its perfect no one, not even Light can catch us!!" Zidane countered.

"Yeah, but this is way too ridiculous to work!"

"That doesn't mean it wont"

"What makes you think it will! "

"Come on! It's us your talking about we can pull off pretty much anything! "

Tidus: "Uh… I don't want to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about?"

Bartz turned to Tidus "Mr. Genius' plan."

Tidus: "That being?"

Zidane held up a small book that read Mental Telepathy.

Tidus: "That's your brilliant plan!"

Zidane smirked and said "Yup perfect isn't it."

Tidus looked at him in shook "I hate to break it to you Zidane… but that's sort of impossible for us."

Bartz: "That's what I've been trying to tell him all night."

Zidane: "Come on what makes you think we can't pull it off?"

Tidus: "Well… I don't think we have the capacity."

Zidane looked at Tidus "Come we can make all sorts of things happen right."

Tidus: "Yeah but this is way beyond us."

Zidane: "Come on, I've got it all thought out…"

Bartz: "Coming from any of us that's amazing."

Zidane: "Come on we have two days to practice if we fail, don't worry I think of something."

Tidus gave Bartz a worried glace and said "Ok let's give it a shot."

And so our trio embarks on their ambitious plan, let's see if it works…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday.

The class president came in looking refreshed and to an extent happy. (That is if you can call an unsmiling calm face happy.) The rest of the class however looked, very much sad some looked terrified but there were a few smiling faces.

WoL:"Good morning classmates I hope you are all prepared for the exam, which I have just been informed to be worth 25% of our grade"

A loud groan came from the class but the Warrior simply ignored it and began to distribute the papers almost happily, probably just glad they weren't going to miss this test.

At the back of the class Zidane was seated next to a wall a few seats to his right sat Bartz and a few seats in front of him sat Tidus.

He just couldn't help but smile.

Over the weekend they had managed to use their newfound art of Telepathy, a fact that really surprised them, and were confident they could succeed, turns out all they needed to do was concentrate.

The trio smiled to themselves.

After distributing the papers, the Warrior returned to the teacher's table.

"We have 90 minutes."

With that he sat down and began answering his paper.

Everybody began answering their tests, while our intrepid trio began… cheating.

About 30 minutes in.

Bartz: "_hey Zidane what's the answer to number thirty three?"_

Zidane:"_I'm not sure I think its c."_

Tidus "_No I'm pretty sure it's d."_

Bartz:"_Thanks._"

Zidane:"_Didn't I tell you guys that this'll work_"

Tidus:"_Hard to believe but it actually is working_"

Bartz:"_Sure is but, hell at least it's working"_

Zidane:"_Didn't I tell you it will_"

Tidus:"_Yup and to think we doubted you._"

Bartz:"_Let's hurry up I've got a few errands to run._"

Zidane:"_Don't worry we've got plenty of time._"

Tidus:"_Yeah I mean it's not like somebody's voice is suddenly going to pop up in here._"

Zidane:"_Yeah they're gonna have to be extremely focused_"

Bartz:"_Okay_"

A short while later.

Bartz:"_Come on guys we only have a couple of minutes left!_"

Zidane:"_Chill Bartz we can do this._"

Tidus:"_Hey guys, what's the answer to question 125?_"

Zidane:"_What? Oh 1.265843211_"

Tidus:"_Thanks"_

Squall:_ "Who said that!?_"

Bartz:"_That's funny I thought I just heard Squall's voice._"

Squall: "_BARTZ!!?_"

Zidane: "_Yeah, me too._"

Squall: "ZIDANE!!??"

Tidus:"_Ah guys… I think that is Squall_"

Squall: "_IT IS ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!!??_"

Bartz: "_Cool! Hey Squall how come you never told us you could use Telepathy?_"

Squall: "_THAT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_"

Zidane: "_Ya know Squall this isn't your head, it's sort of a shared space between the three of us and you sort of barged in._"

Tidus: "_How did he get in here?_"

Bartz: "_Maybe he was concentrating too hard._ "

Zidane: "_That sounds logical._"

Squall: "_Wait a minute don't tell me you guys have been cheating the whole time?_"

Zidane: "_Yeah we were and since you're here why don't you help in._"

Squall: "_And get myself into another one of your messes! NO THANK YOU!! _"

Cloud: "_Ugh… I'm hearing voices in my head again_"

Tidus: "_Whoa! Hey there Cloud!_"

Cloud: "_What the!!_ "

Zidane: "_Cool! Cloud's here too!_"

Bartz: "_Whoa you mean he was concentrating too hard too?_'

Zidane: '_Probably_"

Cloud: "_What are you doing?!_"

Squall: "_If you ask me I think their cheating._"

Cloud: "_Squall!?... How did you get here?_"

Squall: "_Don't know I was minding my own business and next thing I know I'm hearing voices in my head._"

Cloud: "_Great, looks like I'm going to get into another heap of trouble because of these idiots._"

Zidane: "_Don't worry no ones gonna find out! Right guys?_"

Tidus: "_Yup! This is foolproof!_"

Bartz: "_Gotta admit it is pretty cool, it's secure and no one can get in that easily._"

Zidane: "_Now that that's settled, can someone tell me the answer to no 252?_"

WoL: "_I believe the answer is b._"

Zidane: "_Thanks buddy! HUH!!?_"

WoL: "_b as in…_"

Tidus: "_WHAT THE…?!_"

Bartz: "_Oh boy, we're dead now._"

Squall and Cloud: "WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!!!!!!"

WoL: "_Busted… So Zidane, this was your brilliant plan to cheat on the exam?_"

The five of them looked up the Warrior of Light, who was still answering his test.

Zidane: "_uh… how did you know…?_"

WoL: "_Two things, one you always cheat. And two, I overheard you on Friday. Add that to the fact that I can also use telepathy._"

Zidane: "_You do know you can't prove this._"

Tidus: "_Yeah not even Professor Sephiroth will believe you._"

Bartz: "_So why don't ya just let us go and spare yourself the trouble?_"

Cloud: "_As much as I hate to defend these guys, they have a point Light._"

Squall: "…"

Sephiroth: "_Now what makes you think he has to?_"

The five of them did a double take. "_SEPHIROTH!!??_"

WoL: "_That's PROFESSOR Sephiroth._"

A few moments passed before someone was able to speak (Telepathically of course).

Zidane: "_How did you…?_"

Sephiroth: "_Simple. WoL told me and I was the one who taught him telepathy_"

The five perps: "_hgk…_"

Zidane: "_looks like we got caught after all…_"

Bartz: "_And now we're gonna have one hell of a punishment from the professor_"

Zidane: "_Let's hope WoL decides to punish us himself. He's a lot less bad than Sephiroth_"

WoL: "_I leave this to you professor._"

Bart_z: "Screw that"_

Sephiroth: "_Thank you and now… for your punish__ments__… _"

Tidus: "_Gee, I don't think the professor will be able to punish us"_

Bartz: "_Ah… Why?_"

Tidus looked at them solemnly before pointing "_**They**__ get to us first_"

Bartz and Zidane followed his finger and saw a very pissed off Squall and a murderous Cloud leering over them.

"_Aaiieee…_"

FIN

* * *

(a/n: thanks for reading please R&R)


End file.
